Although nonhuman primates are widely used animal models, little is known about the genetic map for any nonhuman primate species. We propose to expand the genetic map of baboons by utilizing and extensive collection of pedigreed animals. Because of the high degree of homology between the chromosomes of baboons and rhesus monkeys, our results also will enhance knowledge of the rhesus genome and increase understanding of baboon-rhesus homologies. Beginning with "anchor" markers that are polymorphic in baboons and that already have been assigned to a baboon chromosome, we will (1) search for polymorphisms for other loci known to be linked to the anchor markers in humans; (2) type pedigree members for these polymorphic loci; and (3) perform linkage analysis to establish linkage, estimate recombination fractions, and determine gene orders. We will begin with loci that map to human chromosomes 1q (using PEPC as an anchor marker), 6p (using the MHC as an anchor) and 15q (with MPI as an anchor). We will select additional candidate linkage groups as additional loci, polymorphic in baboons, are assigned to baboon (or rhesus) chromosomes. Our next priority will be human linkage groups with a marker that is known to be polymorphic in baboons but that is not yet assigned to a baboon (or rhesus) chromosome, for example transferrin (TF, human chromosome 3q), Gc and albumin (Gc and ALB, human chromosome 4q), ABO (human chromosome 9q), catalase (CAT, human chromosome 11p), peptidase E (PEPE, human chromosome 17q), and complement components 6 and 7 (C6 and C7, linked in humans but not assigned to a human chromosome). Further choices of anchor loci and linkage groups will be based upon the ongoing work of investigators who are studying specific baboon genes. The proposed project will enhance the value of baboons and rhesus and animal models for research on complex diseases. Knowledge of the genetic map of baboons also will be of value in clarifying evolutionary relationships among primates and identifying interesting linkage homologies.